creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shrubskill Nurse
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wolves in the Basement page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 02:50, February 2, 2012 Warning. You might want to update article listing for your new pasta, the clock is ticking. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 05:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 06:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) i got banned from the chat! talk to me here! your cool! SmallNeko1 (talk) 01:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC)SN! Hi! We met in the chat and now im getting the badge :D Thanks! Yo Wolves. Hi Wolves! How are you today? :3 I am the dancing queen. (talk) 03:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Aww, Temm. Welcome to my basement bro :3 Anyways I am sick and still staying out of school, so I am doing PRETTY DANG GOOD, PARTY HARD! *bobs head* - Wolves 03:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement ATTENTION INCOMING ADMINS This user has had complications with the Article Listing page that both they and I couldn't fix. Until the problem is fixed, she is pardoned from updating the Article Listings page. MooseJuice (talk) 16:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) NEIGH Neigh. ClericofMadness (talk) I'm okay with this. In fact, I might trade this for my Gengar background... LOLNO but thanks for the ponies. Wolves in the Basement (talk) 23:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement Hiiii Um is it okay if I take your left hand.... the garden is lacking something... MOON PRISM POWER!!! (talk) 19:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Pelly, I'm sorry but I already got you a hand. Here, I have a spare in my closet. *gives* Here you go! Wolves in the Basement (talk) 01:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement No u. (talk) 22:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) YOU WIN A LUNA You win a Luna: Take care of her. Stay out of Temmington's shed. (talk) 20:46, September 16, 2012 (UTC) SURE SHANIQUA SHE'LL BE FINE OVA HEYA "The curtains of the heart can drift open easily, but you never know if someone will close and lock its windows." (talk) 21:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Wolves in the Basement Hey, It's the other Wolf. Look, I'm sorry if anything I said offended you, or whatever. That's just my type of comedy. But, I've been exiled from chat (woe is me), and I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean it. I just... I don't know. I'm sorry. I smell bacon on you. (talk) 13:34, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I've been banned again, not sure if it's permanent or not, but if it is, then see you later. If it is not, then... I don't know. Anyways, goodbye, Wolves. 02:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Apology accepted mate, I can't ever hold a grudge. "The curtains of the heart can drift open easily, but you never know if someone will close and lock its windows." (talk) 05:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC)Wolves in the Basement Artist's rendering of you. This is an artist's rendering of you. ENNJJOOOYY :D ~CR (talk) 15:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD *points to my profile picture* "The curtains of the heart can drift open easily, but you never know if someone will close and lock its windows." (talk) 18:22, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement Sarah Wubs You Wolves. I still wub you. Have a DJ Flareon now: There's punch and cookies by the door! (talk) 16:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Darkness delight1998 (talk) 22:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) hey Ohai, Darkness. How are you? Also you signed it backwards, you silly filly. ;D It's the message THEN your name, lol. XP "The curtains of the heart can drift open easily, but you never know if someone will close and lock its windows." (talk) 23:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement UMMM WOOLVESS??? I SEEM TO HAVE RUN OUT OF NUGGETS D: HALP!! WE GOTS LIEK 10 SECONDS LEFT MOON PRISM POWER!!! (talk) 14:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC) THAT IS IMPOSSIBRU "The curtains of the heart can drift open easily, but you never know if someone will close and lock its windows." (talk) 20:48, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Wolves in the Basement You steal my videos GIBBEMBACK! -- Evra the Kid (talk) 02:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) nou "The curtains of the heart can drift open easily, but you never know if someone will close and lock its windows." (talk) 03:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement Duvi0's Video Hey Wolves, hold my video. Duvi0 (talk) 11:29, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Blocked It has come to my attention that your behaviour has become a disturbance to the community. A fairly large amount of users have become fed up with your constant talk of sex in chat, as well as unsettling fetishes. Apparently, one user quit as a result. I’m sorry, but if a moderator causes trouble like this, it would be for the best for her to be removed immediately. Your Moderator abilities will be taken away. You may Re-Apply when you understand the responsibilities of being a Chat Moderator and are prepared to follow them. Additionally, your account will be blocked for two weeks. If you have any questions regarding this, follow the e-mail procedures on my userpage. ---- Evra the Kid (talk) 05:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) yo, we found out after a while that the guy that did this was actually going against me and trying to form a gang of users to tattle and spread lies. the logs you were given, most of them were fake, but they also sprinkled in a few actual pictures to make it seem realistic and honest. if you don't believe me, talk to Hellie the Charty and Bushcraft because they know the true story and were there when it happened. "The curtains of the heart can drift open easily, but you never know if someone will close and lock its windows." (talk) 15:38, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Shrubskill Nurse Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Day for the following reason: Calling other users "gay" If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 21:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) no regrets "The curtains of the heart can drift open easily, but you never know if someone will close and lock its windows." (talk) 02:51, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Shrubskill Nurse EDIT: I JUST GOT BANNED AGAIN AND IM LAUGHING SO HARD HOLY SHIT AWAITING MY TALK PAGE MESSAGE Hi. Is there still a heartbeat around here? It's been a long time. I never really forgot about you and going by your profile, you didn't forget me either. I think if you read my profile, you'll know who I am. If not, well, you know me and we go pretty far back. Our history isn't the happiest, but it wasn't always that way. I'm referring to the really sad thing that happened here. But there's a lot you don't know, like how many people lied at the time and how mean-spirited and hateful some of them were. I lost contact with pretty much everyone, so I no longer care about them. If you would be so kind as to open up your heart and let us talk in some way, I want to explain what ''really ''happened and if possible, reconcile and be friends once more. If you have Skype or discord or something, that will do. If you don't want to, well, just know that I wish you nothing but happiness and success in life. See you around. ArmadillooftheAges (talk) 06:23, February 25, 2019 (UTC)